


No More Missing Moments

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Abby, Anti-Gibbs, Competent Tony DiNozzo, F/F, F/M, Hints of Anti-Ziva, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, McGee is Switzerland, Mild Angst, Monsters Aren't Real, Multi, References to Child Abuse and Neglect, Tony Leaving Team Gibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before receiving his doctorate in psychology, Tony DiNozzo decides that he's had enough of being under Gibbs' thumb.  A little over a year later, he's the leader of NCIS's new profiling unit, and his team is thoroughly entwined with his husband David Rossi's BAU team.  Several new couples formed as the two teams became one big family.  Tony is determined that none of them have any more missing moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Missing Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. It's not connected to anything I am currently writing, or have previously posted. I have been obsessed with the idea of Tony/Dave for awhile. It all started though with the couple in the first scene. 
> 
> There are several couples shown in this. Most are not listed in the relationships above because I didn't want to spoil the surprises. I like a little mystery in my life occasionally. I have though listed all of the characters involved or heavily mentioned in the story. 
> 
> Lastly, this is mostly cute moments with various couples with some insight at the end. The abuse tags are just a precaution because I am not nice to John Winchester in this or really ever. It's all mentions though, nothing graphic or detailed. I don't think there is anything triggery, but I will ALWAYS prefer caution in that area.

Aaron sat at his kitchen table watching his guest eat. It was almost midnight, and he was sure the other man was tired. He didn’t yet know the specifics of the most recent case he and his brother had been on, but was confident that he’d hear the story when the other man was ready. This relationship of theirs was new. The age gap had been a little hard for Aaron to overcome, but eventually wisdom had come from an unexpected source.

It had been pointed out to him that missing moments, because you were too proud to get over your own issues, was stupid. Wasting time because of something like a difference in age, when both parties were old enough to make a mature decision, was just foolish. Then again, Rossi would not marry someone who wasn’t both straight forward and amazingly brilliant. It wasn’t long after that Aaron finally gave in and agreed to a dinner date with his guest. By the end of the night, he’d been wondering what the hell he’d been thinking putting the moment off. Missing moments, indeed.

“You know, if you hadn’t insisted that I eat first, we could already be upstairs with you doing more than looking.”

Aaron’s lips twitched as tired hazel eyes lifted to meet his. “I made you a chef salad, Sam, not a five course meal. If you last more than five minutes in bed when we get upstairs before you fall asleep, I’ll sell every one of my suits.”

Sam started to argue, but didn’t even get the first word out before he yawned. “Yeah, I guess there’s no point in arguing that one. I could use a shower before we go to bed though.” Pushing his empty bowl away, Sam stretched his arms in the air, showing off a bit of flat tanned belly before he stood. After a little over a week of not more than flyby meetings where at least one of them was sleeping, Aaron didn’t need more than that to be convinced.

“Join me,” the younger man asked quietly and earnestly, and Aaron didn’t even consider arguing. 

“Well someone has to make sure that you don’t slip and fall,” Aaron pointed out, smiling at the sleepy laugh the other man shared. Deciding to leave the dishes for the morning, Aaron stood and put his arms around the younger man’s shoulders. “Let’s go get you clean. Then maybe we’ll get dirty, again.”

“How very illogical of you,” Sam grinned big. “Spencer would be very disappointed. 

“If Spencer is clean right now, then your brother is slipping.” Sam’s laugher followed Aaron up the stairs, with plans for the unit chief to do more than wash the man’s back. There would be no missing moments that night, or ever if he had any say in it.

Not far away, Spencer was looking up at hazel eyes and freckles, as his partner tried to catch his breath. The man hadn’t been someone that he would normally picture himself with, but there was something about his charm and cracked soul that had called to him. There were such depths beneath the façade that he presented to the world. Reid had been unable to resist the lure of want and need that had been created within him. 

The older man placed a kiss on his forehead, then rolled off the bed not bothering to pull anything on to cover his nakedness. It was something that Spencer wholeheartedly appreciated. There was few things he enjoyed more than watching his lover walk around his apartment wearing nothing more than the skin that he was born in. Reaching out the genius grabbed his glasses off of the nightstand, as he watched him head into the bathroom connected to the bedroom.

“If people are going to kill each other, then they need to not be so sneaky about it. These 18 hour days are going to kill me.” Spencer heard from the other room. Still in bed, he rolled his eyes, as he pushed himself up to rest against the headboard. He had learned exaggeration and dramatics were part of the parcel with this man. 

“Tony has never worked you an 18 hour day,” Spencer pointed out. He snorted at the frown on the other man’s face when he came out of the bathroom still gloriously naked carrying a wet washcloth.

“I never said that it was all Tony, 187, but I am not letting some psychopath affect our sex life. I have needs. Not to mention that a man has to eat. I cannot survive on profiles and computer searches. This sex machine needs pie to keep in top running condition.”

Spencer’s lips twitched with amusement at his lover’s seriousness. He quickly learned early in their relationship that one thing you never did was get between Dean Winchester and his pie. Not unless you wanted to lose a limb. There was very little that Dean took more seriously than his pie. Usually apple, but on the rare occasion chocolate or cherry would sneak in for variety. Dean insisted that variety in pie was the spice of life.

Spencer was pretty sure that saying was supposed to be applied to sex, but he wasn’t going to tell his lover that. Pie… just don’t mess with the pie. 

Taking the washcloth, Spencer cleaned himself off, as he responded to his lover’s grumping. “I’m sure that there’s some statistic or fact that I could give you right now. It seems like way too much effort to come up with one though. I think I just lost an IQ point. You’re going to have to start calling me 186.”

Dean nodded seriously, taking the washcloth back, and throwing it in the direction of the hamper, before crawling back into bed with his genius. “That’s because I’m just that damned good of a lay, baby, and my dick is magical. It knows where to find the off switch to that massive brain of yours. How I ended up with a bigger nerd than Sammy, I will never understand. Don’t worry though we’ll find some huge nerd book for you to read in like 10 seconds before work tomorrow, and you’ll have that point right back.”

Spencer lifted a pillow up and covered his face with it to muffle the sounds of his laughter. If Dean had brought one thing to his life, it was laughter. He’d never met anyone that made him smile and laugh more often than the elder Winchester. He was pretty sure that the man just simply made Reid’s soul happy. 

Lowering the pillow, once he had himself under control again, Spencer rolled over to straddle Dean. Then slowly he began to scoot downward, grinning as his lover’s eyes slowly got bigger in anticipation of what was coming. “You ended up with me, because I sucked your brains out through your magical dick. Round Two?”

When Dean just put his hands behind his head grinning big, Spencer set about the task at hand, or mouth as it were. Dean needed reminding just what it was about Spencer that kept bringing him back. Maybe he’d get that IQ point back without any books being needed.

Across town, Eleanor “Ellie” Bishop woke up with a start hearing a loud noise. Confused she looked around wondering where she’d fallen asleep at. The wild colors quickly shouted Penelope Garcia, and the night came back to her. Closed case, celebration with her two girls, and Dr. Who.

“Sorry, sorry,” she heard before she felt a peck on her cheek. Turning her head, she smiled sleepily at the colorful woman. Stealing a deeper kiss, she felt arms tighten around her waist.

“I told you that it was too loud, Pen,” Ellie heard, and smiled as Penelope bit her lip and blushed. 

“I know, Em, but that was the best part!”

Ellie turned her head to smile at Emily Prentiss, her other girlfriend. “It’s ok. I needed to wake up and move to the bedroom anyway. I wanna get into work early, and check something.”

“I thought that your case was closed,” Emily asked sounding both confused and concerned. Ellie nodded, snuggling back into the older woman’s arms. She loved how safe and accepted she felt with these amazing women. Every day it was a wonder at the fact that she was given a chance with these two.

“It is,” Ellie admitted trying to explain. “There’s something that I don’t understand though. Tony always says that I need to keep going until I am satisfied. He says that even the tiniest detail is important, and can swing a whole case if not put in the proper place. So, I want to look into a few things to see if whatever it is that is bugging me is something small, or if we have a problem.”

“Do you need to go back in now?” Garcia asked hoping not, but mentally ready to take her into NCIS if needed. If nothing else, both she and Emily certainly understand cases and tiny details. More than once it was that minute detail that ended up solving what seemed like an unsolvable case. Fortunately, Ellie was shaking her head.

“No, my probie gut says that it’s just something small, and that we have the right guy. I know that boss doesn’t like loose threads though. So, I want to find the answer for him.”

“Good,” Emily purred. She was proud of the effort Emily put into her job. She was even more proud that Ellie had chosen to follow the path that was best for her, as opposed to the one that everyone expected her to take. She had other plans for the evening though, and thought it was time Dr. Who was put to rest for the night. 

“Let’s move this into the bedroom then. It’s been a long week, and the morning will come way too soon. I want to get in some grownup time before the crazies separate us again.” Taking Ellie’s hand she pulled the blonde up and out of the room, confident that Penelope would be close behind.

In a booth at a dinner across town, Derek Morgan threw his head back laughing. His arm resting across the shoulder of his girlfriend Raven Ramirez tightened for a moment pulling her close as they laughed at the dinner conversation. His eyes connected with Nick Stokes-Sanders, and he could see the other Second in Command, or Senior Field Agent as NCIS called them, trying not to laugh at his tech analyst. 

“Raven, you work with a group of profilers. We may not be the BAU, but we’re pretty damned good for the new kids on the block. How do you not know that starting a prank war with your boss in particular is a bad idea? It takes like 5 minutes tops to find out the legend that is the DiNozzo – McGee Prank Wars. Not to mention rule number 15. Superglue is an acceptable form of punishment. If McGee didn’t feel sorry for you, I think you’d still be stuck to your desk.”

Raven pouted, and glared at her boyfriend. “Derek, you’re supposed to be on my side. You should be like indignant on my behalf or something! You should be helping me think of a way to get even, not laughing at me!”

Derek snorted, and lifted his hands as if in surrender. “I love you, Baby doll, but you should know not to start a prank war with a man who has a doctorate in psychology. I had to learn that the hard way with Reid. Consider me on the sidelines. This is one war I am not joining in, and if you have any sense of self-preservation you will waive the white flag. A&M ain’t kidding about the legendary status of that prank war. I’d heard about snippets of it at the FBI before I even met you guys.”

Kissing his girlfriend’s temple, Derek stole one of her fries, laughing again when she squawked and set about eating, again. Thinking she was sufficiently distracted, the BAU agent turned his attention back to their guest, whom they were trying to distract from his loneliness. “How’s Greg doing at FLETC, Nick? I haven’t heard much other than that he’s blowing through courses, and getting high grades. I don’t think that I have ever seen Spencer this excited about a new team member before. It will be interesting to have someone with Greg’s forensic background on the team.”

Nick nodded knowing what he meant. Spencer and Dean had been frequent companions while Greg was at the 6 week FLETC training. Because he’d already gone though, and was second in command on his team, Nick hadn’t been able to join him. The separation was nearly unbearable for the old married couple of their new little family having been together the longest.

“I think that Greggo is just as excited that he’s going to be working with Spencer. I’m glad that he finally took a chance, and submitted his resume to Hotch. That lab job was killing his anxiety. He’s had more nightmares about the explosion back when he was in the labs in Vegas than he’s had in years. I sure can’t wait for him to be home though. We haven’t been apart this long since he started working in Vegas. Even before we got together we were friends once I stopped being an asshole.”

“How long have you two been a couple?” Raven asked snuggling back into Derek’s side having emptied her plate. When he gave her a peck on the lips, she smiled happily. She had never really believed, no matter how much she wanted it to be true, that someone as amazing and as big of a stickler for the rules as Derek Morgan would give a former black hat like her a chance. He had though, and she was determined to never let him down.

“It’ll be twelve years this coming March. That’s just our dating time, too. We were friends for a couple years before we pulled our heads outta our asses and started dating. We’re pretty close to 15 years all together.” Nick explained proudly. Greg Sanders was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him in his life. While they had many ups and downs going through stalkers, kidnappings, exploding labs to name a few, they’d always been determined to face things together. 

Unfortunately, neither of their parents took their relationship well. Greg still had a little communication with his parents, but they didn’t really understand his choice. Nick’s parents had cut him off completely. Fortunately his brother and a couple of his sisters had accepted Greg, and were an active part of their lives.

“I loved Las Vegas, but I think this move to NCIS for me, and now the BAU for Greg, is the best thing that we could have done for ourselves. It was beyond time to move on, and try our hands at some place without such an expectation of who we should be. We really only stayed so long because it felt like family. When it stopped feeling that way, we weren’t willing to stick around for sentiment sake.”

“To new friends, and fresh starts,” Derek offered lifting his coffee cup. The other two echoed him as they joined in his toast. Raven with her coke, and Nick with his own coffee mug. The future was definitely bright, and full of all the friends and family anyone could ever need.

Outside of the city, Tony lay sprawled across the couch on the porch of the house he shared with his husband. They were listening to the crickets, and watching the fireflies blinking in the darkness as they let the last week fade away. It was fairly nice for an August evening. They’d just had several days of storms, and were enjoying a few days of low humidity before Mother Nature remembered what time of the year it was. 

“So, Agent in Charge Dr. DiNozzo-Rossi, how does it feel to have caught your first serial killer leading the new Behavioral Analysis & Major Crime Unit with NCIS?” Tony heard his husband ask, and tipping his head back, got a kiss on the forehead before continuing.

“Weird and exhausting,” Tony admitted quietly. “It kind of fits in with the last year perfectly.”

Tony had been growing tired of the restraints put on him under Gibbs’ leadership. Just over a year previously, he had been contemplating leaving NCIS all together with his husband fully behind the decision. He’d been close to gaining his doctorate in psychology, and once he had that degree in hand he’d planned on leaving NCIS in the dust. It had been a long time since he’d felt wanted or appreciated from the agency, and he wanted something of his own like what Dave had at the BAU.

If it hadn’t been for a threat against the heads of NCIS, the FBI, the CIA, and the NSA, his current situation would probably be vastly different. Gibbs had insisted on being neck deep in the investigation, and therefore was unable to protect the director himself. This resulted in a weekend spent at Director Vance’s house on protection detail with Ellie Bishop as his partner. Long hours and years of keeping up pretenses had finally taken their toll, and all his secrets came out at once.

He’d been taking a quiet moment to himself in the kitchen, while he thought everyone else was asleep. He’d needed the study time, and thought that this was the perfect opportunity. He’d been working on his thesis paper, which involved the impact of crime on military families as opposed to non-military families when Vance wandered in.

There had been no good way to explain away the books and papers covering the man’s kitchen table. Maybe it hadn’t been just the hour that had finally made him too tired to keep hiding. So, at nearly one in the morning, he’d found himself explaining his almost doctorate, his husband and the fact that he was married, and his dissatisfaction with his current position and team leader. When he’d finished, the director had been quiet for several long agonizing moments. The man had then stood, and advised that he needed more sleep. Before he left the room though, he promised that the two of them would be talking the next day.

When Bishop wandered in around four AM to relieve him, Tony hadn’t bothered to hide his books. He’d simply stacked them neatly, and asked her to keep the kids out of them.

After dinner that same day, Vance pulled him into the man’s study, and laid out an idea, which sounded perfect for what Tony wanted for himself. The director had been wanting a second major crime team, however SecNav was not willing to approve it unless there was something to set it apart from the MCRT. She was concerned with how Gibbs would react, and didn’t want to risk losing, in her opinion, her best agent. Thus, the BA&MCU was born.

Vance had given him free reign to pick his team members. He’d known that if Tony was going to succeed that he had to have people surrounding him that he trusted. That wouldn’t happen if Vance forced people onto him. Not to mention, unlike Gibbs, Tony had a healthy respect for the things that could be done to aid an investigation with computers. This led to the DiNozzo network being shifted into high gear to hunt down the perfect candidates. 

Sam and Dean Winchester had been stuck miserable on different teams and thousands of miles apart within the FBI. As it turned out, both men were highly underutilized. Dave heard whispers about the brothers not being able to be trusted because of what a psycho their father had been. John Winchester had been a bloodthirsty serial killer who’d had a break from reality, and his sons had only suffered from his delusions. 

Rossi however was familiar with their plight thanks to his relationship with Ashley Seaver, and had intentionally hunted down the brothers to check things out for himself. What he’d found was two brothers who were being blackballed by agents who should know better, but couldn’t get past their own prejudice. Things had advanced far enough that the senior profiler felt their situation could not be improved as long as they remained within the FBI.

The boys’ mother had been killed by an arsonist after the man set fire to their family home in the middle of the night. Sam had been just a baby at the time, and Mary had rushed to his room to save him. John, having smelled the smoke from where he was passed out drunk downstairs, rushed up in time to save his son, thrusting him into his older boy’s arms. His beloved wife though had gotten caught up in the flames, and burned alive.

Rossi believed that it was the sound of her screams that led to the break from reality, which sent the former marine on his killing spree. He’d claimed his victims were various mythical creatures and monsters. He’d travelled around the country for years dragging his sons along with him before being stopped. In the end, it was Dean who had helped stop his father’s ill deeds. The man had for some reason grown to believe that his youngest son was infected with demon blood.

Scared for his brother’s life, the older boy called a priest who had been nice to them. Jim Murphy had then called the local FBI office, and just barely saved the youngest son’s life. Once it was all over, the pastor stepped up to raise the boys with the community’s help. A local junk yard owner Bobby Singer had helped so often that both boys still called him Uncle Bobby. 

Tony read the brother’s files, then spent time with them both individually and together. Wanting to stop people like their father, they both ended up with the FBI with Sam working the White Collar Unit in DC, and Dean stuck in the Lawrence, Kansas field office. Once convinced that his husband was right about the two men, Tony set about wining and dining the brothers, eventually winning their trust. They turned out to be the first people he’d hired for his unit.

Nick Stokes-Sanders was a recommendation of Spencer Reid’s. The genius had been friends with Greg Sanders since college. He made it known that his friends were looking to get away from their positions with the Las Vegas Crime Lab, and that he felt at least one of them would be perfect on the new team. 

Tony had taken to Nick quickly, and hadn’t been interested in holding the fallout of a recent serial killer case over his head. It was that difference from LVPD and the Crime Lab that gave him a shot with the Texan. The new Senior Agent knew a Senior Field Agent when he saw one, and hired Nick as soon as he could get him to say yes. Greg spent the six weeks while his husband was at FLETC down with him putting off his start date at his new lab position.

Ellie Bishop had been a surprise. Tony hadn’t had any intention to steal from Gibbs’ team. Ellie though had other ideas, and had gone to the director herself with the request. She’d brought along a presentation to explain why she’d be better off with Tony. Director Vance had been so amused by it, including the pie graphs included that he hadn’t even considered turning down her request. Truth be known he would have approved it anyway, but he’d wanted to see what she had prepared.

Gibbs and Abby still hadn’t forgiven Tony for either leaving the MCRT, or for what they perceived as stealing Bishop off of the team. Abby had sent several vicious emails, before being pulled into Leon Vance’s office and warned that her antics would not be tolerated. 

McGee however had been a pleasant surprise. The man had grown considerably once freed from Ziva’s mind games, and immediately declared himself to be Switzerland when the complaining started. When he heard that Tony was hunting for a technical analyst he hadn’t hesitated in recommending someone that he had been mentoring for several months through a federal rehabilitation program for hackers.

Raven Ramirez was someone that Tim though deserved a second chance. He had nothing but faith that his friend was the right person to show her what she could do with her skills to help people. It had been a close call when someone from the FBI’s Cyber Crimes Unit came sniffing around wanting her to join them. In the end though, it was Tim’s friendship with the woman that made the difference. 

Tony liked the spunky woman from the start, and had practically begged Vance to give her a chance. The director had been nervous about letting a known black hat have access to the agency’s records. Tony used the BAU’s analyst Penelope Garcia as an example though, and had in the end gotten his way. So far, Raven had more than proven her worth. She was hired exactly six months after the idea for the BA&MCU was hatched, and completed his team.

Once he had everyone that he felt he needed, Tony and Dave each went to their directors with an idea. Let the new profiling team on the block shadow the experts for six months. The FBI director had been swayed by the opportunity to increase cooperation between the two agencies. Vance liked the idea of his team learning from the man who helped create profiling. None of them expected things to work out quite as well as it had however. 

Surprisingly, it had been the three women who had teamed up first. Ellie was still hurting from the breakup with her husband Jake, and willing to keep her options open. Between Garcia’s big heart and Emily’s protective instincts, Ellie was quickly won over, and the two women opened their relationship to her.

Spencer and Dean were interesting. Tony still wasn’t sure if they were in an actual relationship, or if they thought they were doing some kind of weird friends with benefits thing where neither of them saw anyone else. Rossi had strictly forbidden him from sticking his nose into it however. So, for the moment Tony was observing from the sidelines.

Derek and Raven had been a surprise to everyone. Raven was adored by her entire team thanks to her determination to not give up, and her refusal to let her past beat her. When she set her sights on the FBI’s biggest playboy though, they were all concerned that she was going to get burned. In the end, Derek had been unable to resist for long, and soon the two were nearly inseparable. Last Tony heard from Raven, they were talking about moving in together.

Aaron and Sam were their newest couple, and the Unit Chief of the BAU gave poor Sam quite a chase before giving into his own longing. Tony tried to stay out of it as his husband requested then also. Eventually, Dave admitted Aaron might be blind to the forest for the trees, and allowed his husband to nudge. 

Tony had done more than nudge. He’d basically lured Aaron to the house when Dave was gone, and given the man a ‘comin’ to Jesus’ type lecture. Dave would love to know what was said, but Tony refused to admit it. Aaron would only say that he was never making Tony mad, and left it at that. While Dave was curious, he couldn’t argue the results. Aaron seemed happier than he’d been since Haley was caught cheating. In the profiler’s book, that was all that mattered.

“You’re very quiet.”

Tony smiled tired, and tipped his head up to look at his husband David Rossi. He didn’t think he would ever stop being amazed that he’d actually caught his man. 

Tony had been fascinated by David Rossi thanks to his books long before the two met. The second that Tony laid eyes on the older Italian in the flesh though, he knew that he would be his. Like Raven, he was not going to let silly things like Dave’s reluctance, and the world’s perception on what was appropriate to stand in his way. His reward had been a man who cherished him every day, and never failed to make it known how much he was loved.

“Just thinking about how much has changed.” Tony replied twining his fingers with Dave’s as somewhere an owl started hooting. “I think we should have a huge end of summer weekend long party for the teams. What do you think?”

“What do you think our chances are of neither team getting called for a case, and being able to plan this in advance?”

Tony made a noise, which made clear what he thought of his husband’s pessimism. “We can aim for several weekends in a row. The first one without any cases for either team is the winner. We have enough rooms here. I think it would be good for everyone. It’s been a long hard year. Our new family deserves time spent together before the winter comes, and we’re divided by other family obligations.”

“You just want an excuse to cook for all those people for a weekend.” Dave pointed out laughing. He’d often teased his husband that he only loved him for his kitchen. To his amusement, the younger man had not once denied it.

“The problem with that is?” Tony asked pouting, and Dave just snorted.

“Your wish is my command, Tesoro.”

“I just don’t want any more missing moments, Bello,” Tony admitted softly feeling his husband’s breath on his hair as he sighed.

“Then no more missing moments you shall have.” David promised determined to keep his promise. There would be no fifth spouse in his life. Tony was forever. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope that you enjoyed the new couples and combinations. This is a one shot for now, but who knows what the future holds. I have a shit load on my plate right now story wise though so right now there are no plans for anything additional
> 
> BA&MCU - Behavioral Analysis & Major Case Unit.


End file.
